The present invention features a bench system for providing a convenient resting area for a gun or crossbow while hunting from a blind. The system is stable and adjustable, helping a user keep steady to get an accurate shot. The system can help avoid strain and discomfort, for example for elderly or young users. The system can also be used to store hunting supplies.